The invention relates to an electronically controlled fuel metering system for an internal combustion engine. The electronically controlled fuel metering system provides for mixture regulation which can be switched on and off as a function of the operational state of the engine. The system includes an integrator with a reversible integration direction.
A system of this kind having mixture regulation which can be switched on and off and which includes an integrator is already known. In the known system, the mixture regulating device is switched over to controlled operation during, for example, overrunning, and the integrator is simultaneously fixed at a predetermined output value. It has been demonstrated that the known system is not capable of providing satisfactory results for all operational states of the engine, particularly with respect to clean exhaust and low fuel consumption.